Never say never
by Tommygrl1997
Summary: Bella got accepted to New York's famous dance school, Fame.While dancing in the streets of Brooklyn, she meets Edward Cullen, the biggest player. Bella goes to a masquerade ball.She has an amazing dance with a stranger,&she only remembers his green eyes.
1. Prologue: Fame

**Hey people. This is a new story. This is my 3rd story and there is more to come. I hope you enjoy this story. Btw, the Fame is this story is different from the Fame movie. And I make a reference to Make it or Break it with the Denver, Colorado.**

**Well, I hope you like this story.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.  
**

**Review(:**

**Never say never:**

**Summary:**

**Bella got accepted to New York's famous dance school, Fame. While dancing in the streets of Brooklyn, she meets Edward Cullen, the biggest player. Bella goes to a masquerade ball. She has an amazing dance with a stranger, and she can't get his image out her head. All she can remember are those piercing eyes.**

**Chapter 1:**

I sat across the table with my best friend, Jennifer.

"Open it," she urged.

This was my letter to see if I was accepted or declined to Fame. Fame is the best dance school in Brooklyn, New York. To get accepted for senior year is like me winning the lottery, which I've never done. Out of thousands of kids, they pick 150 kids. To get accepted you have to have history with dancing, and you send a tape of you dancing.

With shaky hands, I took the envelope. It said _From: the school of dance, Fame._ Jennifer took it from my hand, getting tired of my slowness.

She quickly read over it.

"Well, not everyone can get in," she said.

I felt as if all my dreams were crushed.

"Unless, You're Bella Swan!" she yelled.

We were squealing and screaming. I was doing crazy dance moves.

Mom walked into the door with grocery in her hands.

"Mom! I got in!" I said hugging her.

"I'm so proud of you," she said putting up the grocery.

She looked at the letter and approved at it.

"Oh my honey! You're leaving in a couple days! You should start packing!" she said.

And with that I was off to pack my clothes.

* * *

I packed my last pair of skinny jeans, and sweaters. It's going to be so different from Phoenix, Arizona. It's so warm and sunny here. In Brooklyn, I actually need sweaters!

"Bye, Mom," I said to her and hugged her.

I got in my corvette, and drove to the airport. Jennifer came because she was flying off to Colorado. She was invited to train at Denver Gym for gymnastics. She's going to live with her dad there.

"Bye, Jenn," I said tearing up.

"Bye, Bells. Call me when you become a famous dancer," she said crying.

"Call me when you make the National team," I said.

We hugged each other one last time before going our separate ways. I got my corvette sent to New York. I sat down with my suitcase, and waited for my plane to be called.

"Flight 3B to Brooklyn, New York," the announcer said.

I got my suitcase, and started walking to the plane. I took a seat, and pulled out my ipod from my purse and gently fell asleep. I woke up at the right time, and grabbed my stuff and walked to the car lot. I found my corvette as perfect as new. I jumped in, and drove to Fame.

I took a deep breath before going to Fame.

* * *

**I hope you like it. I want to see if this gets reviews.**

**So, please review?**

**aND THE SECOND CHAPTER WILLLL BE LONGER!  
**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997**


	2. Run for his money

**Hey guys! I felt the need to write! I hope you enjoy this story! No one's reviewing. :[**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

I walked to the main office, and got my schedule and got the key to my dorm. I'll be staying in 16K in the East wing. I rolled my suitcase to the dorm, and unlocked the door.

I was met by a very excited and short girl.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen. You must be my roommate," she said then giving me a hug.

She was a complete stranger, but she seemed so nice, and hard not to like.

"I'm Isabella. Call me Bella though," I said.

"Oh my gosh! I love you sweater! Where did you get it?" she asked me.

Where did I get this sweater? I have no idea. I just know it was name-brand, since my mother is rich she insisted I wear "expensive" clothes. I'm fine with regular clothes! But noooo!

"Uhm, I'm not sure?" I said it in a form of a question.

"How could you not know?" she asked completely shocked.

She pulled me around, and looked at the tag.

"This is an adorable American Eagle sweater. It is totally in right now," she said, as if I was crazy for not knowing.

"Well, okay. That's nice to know," I said smiling.

"Would you like to eat lunch with me and my family. We've been here since freshman year," she said.

"Wow, you guys must be amazing dancers," I said.

To stay here for 4 years is completely amazing.

"Well, we're okay. My family and I are in completely different types of dancing," she said.

"Well, okay," I said.

Well, I kinda dance in everything. We walked to the cafeteria, Alice gave me a first class tour of the school before we went out to the café they were meeting at. This school was freaking huge!

I sat down, and introduced myself.

"Hey. I'm Bella," I said.

"I'm Emmett," said the tall, burly one. He looked kind of scary with his he muscles. He looked like he was on steroids.

"I'm not of steroids," he teased.

I blushed red as a tomato, I can't believe I accidentally said that.

"I'm Jasper," said the honey-blonde one.

"I'm Rosalie," said a girl who could pass as a model.

I looked to the last person.

He was making out with a girl whose boobs were about to fall out her shirt.

Can you say slut?

I cleared my throat.

They both pulled away.

"Could you leave us alone?" the blonde sneered at me.

I hell to the no. I used to be shy, but my friends changed me. And one thing is that I stand up for me.

"What did you say _slut_?" I sneered back.

"You heard me!" she said.

"Okay, bitch. I was going to be friendly and say hi. But I guess not. So, why don't you take your slutty ass somewhere else. So, people don't have to gag when they look at you," I said pissed off.

She took the boy, and left.

"Wait!" I called out.

She turned around really angry.

"You should probably cover your boobs up. It makes it look like you're easy to get. And by the way you dress, I'm guessing you are," I said smirking before turning back to Alice and them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry if she is your friend!" I said.

I totally forgot she was with them!

Emmett and everyone started laughing real loud.

"We're pretty glad you set her straight. Her and my brother are so annoying," said Alice.

"Did you see Lauren's face?" Emmett asked.

I nodded, and laughed with them. Then, a thought hit me.

"He's your brother?" I shrieked.

"Yeah, he's a major player," said Rosalie in disgust.

"I'm so confused! Who is related to who?" I asked.

"Well, me and Rosalie are twins. Emmett, Edward, and Alice are related. Tanya, aka the slut, is just another girl Edward goes through. Me and Alice are together. And so is Emmett and Rose," said Jasper.

"So, why is Edward like that? You guys seem to be pretty awesome," I said.

I truly despise players and sluts. Players just break girls heart, and use them. Again and again. Sluts just give up their bodies. What the hell!

"I'm sorry if I end up yelling at your brother. I truly despise players," I said.

"Well, it's okay. He barely hangs with us. He only came because he wanted to meet "the new girl"," she said.

"Wow, well he barely acknowledged me," I said happy.

"You wish. His eyes were almost out of his sockets," said Jasper.

"No offense, Rosie. But Bella you're hot," said Emmett.

"Agreed," said Jasper.

I started to blush again. I was never "hot" at my old school. Sure, some guys asked me out. But other than that, I was plain.

"Thanks," I said.

"Now, don't go trying to steal my boyfriend," Alice said winking.

"I promise. Girl scout honor," I said.

"Well, let's eat! I'm hungry!" Emmett boomed.

Emmett got 4 slices of pizza, a salad, and a drink. Jasper got pasta, a hot dog, and a drink. Alice and Rose just got chicken ceasar salad. I can't eat like them! The girls got too little to eat.

I took 2 slices of pizza, some lasagna, a salad, and Sprite.

They all looked at me horrified.

"Do you know how many carbs are in that?" Alice asked horrified.

"Well, I didn't eat anything today and I'm hungry!" I defended.

"How do you eat your figure?" asked Rosalie.

"Duh, Rose! Dancing! And I go for a jog in the morning everyday or so," I said.

"How can you eat that much? The most I've ever seen a girl eat here is a slice of pizza!" exclaimed Emmett.

"Well, I just eat a lot, then work it off," I said.

Jasper just stared at me in shock then asked a question.

"How come you girls don't eat like that?" he said pointing at me.

"Well, I can't jog every morning," said Alice.

"And I have a figure to keep! My fat doesn't just go away like Bella's!" said Rose.

"Bullshit," said Edward sitting down with us.

Well, sitting next to me. He was handsome, I'll give him that. That's all. Nothing more for a _player_.

"I heard it was because of your boyfriends," he stated.

Then, he whispered "Hey, baby," to me.

I shivered in disgust. He thought I shivered in pleasure. He leaned in to kiss me, but I jumped out my seat. And Edward ended up kissing the seat.

Everyone started to laugh. I bet they saw that coming.

"What the hell makes you think I want to kiss you?" I asked.

"Because I'm hot!" he exclaimed as if it was obvious.

"Says who?" I asked skeptically. Even though I bet everyone thought he was hot.

"Everyone," he said confidentially.

"But me," I said correcting me.

"You want to kiss me," he said cockily.

He stood up to meet me.

"Kiss this," I said and stepped on his foot.

I started to sit down, but he grabbed my ass.

I kicked him in his area, where he shouldn't be kicked.

"Try fucking someone now," I spat.

He limped away.

"I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have done that," I said.

"Well, if it was me. I would beat him up too, but Emmett would beat me to it," said Rosalie.

"God, he grabbed my ass. He's a douche," I said pissed.

"Well, I would watch out. You're his new target," said Jasper.

I sighed. Why me? Why?

"Well, it's time for the announcement," sang Alice.

I looked at her confused.

She just dragged me to a huge stage, and I sat on the ground.

"Hello students of Fame. As you all know this is a school of dance, and dance only. Dance is something everyone is good at here. Good behavior is expected of all of you to stay in this school. Other than that, welcome to Fame," said the principal.

Everyone broke out in cheers.

"As a school tradition, people can come up and show their talent," said the principal.

"Look, Edward is going to show off again," said Alice.

"It sucks no one can beat him," said Emmett.

"No one?" I asked.

They nodded.

"Well, today he's going to lose," I said smiling.

He started to do some slides, dips, etc.

Well, all in all. He was really really good. I don't know if I can beat that.

"Never mind," I told them.

"No, go Bella!" they told me.

"Fine, fine," I said and ran up the steps doing a cartwheel.

"Care to dance?" I asked him.

"Bring it," he said.

I did a spin, and flip.

We kept going back and forth until, we were both tired.

"Well, let's give it up for Edward Cullen and ....," the announcer said.

"Bella Swan," I said.

I quickly ran off stage back to my friends.

"Damn, Bella! You can dance!" screamed Emmett.

"You kicked Edward's ass!" said Alice.

"You gave him a run for his money," Rosalie joked.

"Thanks!" I yelled and I headed off to my room, but I tripped over nothing.

What a surprise!

But I was wrapped in my a strong pair of arms.

* * *

**I hope you like. The mini cliffy. It's not who you think it is. Just saying!**

**Review it!!!!!!!!**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997**


	3. Meeting a new person

**Hey guys! I felt the need to write! I hope you enjoy this story! No one's reviewing. :[**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

I looked up, and I was met by a very masculine person.

"Woah, thanks." I said.

I said standing up.

"I'm Bella. You?" I asked.

"I'm Jacob. Jacob Black," he said.

Damn, he was built and cute.

"Well, nice to meet you. How about I buy you coffee to pay you back for catching me," I said smiling.

"How about, I pay and you return the favor later?" Jacob asked.

"Deal, but I will return the favor," I warned.

"Okay," he said laughing.

He should be to the nearest cafe which was Starbucks.

I freaking adore their coffee.

I ordered a caramel frappuccino with whipped cream.

Jacob ordered a caffe misto.

"Thanks. Well, let's get to know each other. Where'd you grow up at?" I asked.

"Well, I grew up in La Push, Washington. I had a lot of family and friends and I loved it there. My mom died in a car accident, and I just had to get away. So, I came here," he said proudly.

"Well, my mom and dad got divorced. My dad lives in Forks, Washington. I used to visit every so often. My mom remarried and we moved to Arizona. And this is my first year here," I said.

"Wow, girl. I also say those moves on the stage. You are super good," he said.

"Thanks. Well, give me your number and we can hang sometime," I said.

I gave him my phone and I gave him number&put a picture.

"Here," I said.

He handed me my phone.

"Well, it was nice meeting Bella Swan," he said.

"Same here," I said smiling.

I walked away and walked into a stone hard chest.

Damn, what is my problem today? I'm usually not _that_ clumsy.

I looked up to see the person.

"Oh, it's you," I said.

I walked to my dorm room, but Edward caught up with me.

He got in front of me.

"What the hell were you doing with Jacob Black?" he asked.

"Who are you? My mother?" I shot back.

"Answer the question," he said.

"Uh, I fell. He caught me, he brought me to his room, and then he bought us some drinks," I said.

"He brought you to his room?" Edward fumed.

"Nah, just messing around," I said taking a sip of my frappaccino.

"Seriously?" he calmed down.

"No, he brought me to his room to get some action," I said seriously, trying to mess with Edward.

He started walking over to Jacob, but I got a hold of his shirt.

"Dude, I was kidding," I said.

"Seriously this time?" he asked.

"Yeah. But why all the questions?" I asked.

"Everybody wanted to know," he said.

"They wanted to know if I got some action?" I asked skeptically.

"Well, no. I just wanted to know," he said truthfully.

"Sure. Now, can I go back to my room?" I asked.

"I'll walk you there. I'm sure you'll need assistance," he said.

Then, I leaned over and whispered seductively, "Are you sure you're not trying to take me to your room?"

"And if I need assistance, I'll call Jacob," I said winking at him.

I walked to my dorm, and I dropped my clothes and changed into some sweats, and went to go jogging.

I pulled on some nikes and went out the door.

But I was met by everyone.

"Oh, hey!" I said trying to squeeze out the door.

"Where are you going dressed like that?" demanded Alice.

"Jogging," I said.

"OHHHHHH! CANNNN I COME? PWEASEEE?" begged Emmett.

"Sure. Anybody else want to tag along?" I asked.

"I'll go. Let me change," said Jasper.

"Girls?" I asked.

"No chance, going shopping with Annalee," said Rose.

"Going to lunch with some friends," said Alice.

"COOOLL, it's just us guys," said Emmett.

I slapped him on the back of the head, and went outside.

God, the boys take longer than the girls!

So, I went to the basketball court.

Why did they have it at a dance school? Don't ask me.

I haven't played basketball since middle school.

I stood at the free-throw line and did a jump shot.

I landed in the basket with a _whoosh_.

Maybe I still got it. I went on the other side of the court, and jumped.

I got it in!

"Woah," said the crowd who started forming.

I immediately ran, and Jasper&Em caught up with me.

"How did you do that?" asked Jasper in awe.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Next time. One-on-one," said Emmett.

"Sure," I said.

We ran around the court until it got dark, and we called quits.

We walked back to my dorm, and Jasper&Emmett followed.

Emmett went to Rosalie's room, but Jasper went to my dorm to see Alice.

I jumped into the shower because I smelled like sweat.

I used my strawberry shampoo and it felt good.

Damn, I left clothes on my bed.

Should I walk with my towel to my room?

What if people are here?

Should I do it? No, it's risky. Maybe. Nah. What the heck?

I walked out in my towel, and screamed.

Everybody was here! What the hell?

Alice&Rose started laughing uncontrollable.

The boys wanted to stare, but averted their eyes.

I ran to my room. Gosh darn it!

I but on some sweats and a tank top.

"Fuck you," I said toward Alice and Rose.

"Sorry, I leave that to Emmett," said Rose.

"God, y'all minds are always on sex!" I yelled.

They just laughed it off.

"How about one good game of Truth or Dare before school starts tomorrow?" asked Emmett.

"In," said Edward.

"In!" said Alice.

"Duhh," said Rosalie.

It left me and Jasper.

"I'm in," said Jasper.

Everybody was staring at me expectantly.

"Fine," I said.

"Ohhh! Me first!" said Alice.

"Okay, Bella. Truth or Dare," she said.

What do I have to lose?

"Dare," I said.

"I dare you to kiss Edward," she stated.

What ?! I'm gonna get her back. She's going to get it.

I went up and kissed Edward on the cheek.

"Hey! No fair!" she said.

"Actually, very fair. You didn't say what kind of kiss," I said.

"Jasper, truth or dare," I said.

"Truth," he said.

"So, Jasper. How many people have you hooked up with?" I asked.

"Uhhh..." he said nervously.

"Fine, 9." he said.

"How about you Bella? Truth or Dare?" he asked.

I would pick dare, but after what I did to him. He might dare me something horrible.

"Truth," I said.

"How many people have _you _hooked up with?" he said.

Damn, this goes back to why I hate players.

Most of them tricked me into having sex.

"12," I said.

Everybody looked at me shocked.

Probably thought I was innocent.

"Who?" asked Jasper.

"Nuh-uh. Emmmet. Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"DAREEE," he yelled.

"I dare you to wear a tutu to school tomorrow," I said.

"Finee. Rosie, truth or dare." he said.

"Truth," she said.

"Don't get mad at me. But are your boobs real?" asked Emmett.

HOLYYYY SHITTT.

Wrong move, Emmett.

"Yup," she said popping her "p" instead of getting mad.

"Edward. Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Truth," he settled for.

"Do you like someone in this room?" she asked locking eyes with me.

"Yes, I do," he said a somewhat pink tint covered his cheeks.

Was Edward Cullen blushing?

"Alice. Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"Truth," she said suspiciously.

"How many times have you and Jasper had sex?" he asked.

Wow, a lot of sex questions.

"God, I don't want to know about my twin's sex life!" yelled Rosalie.

"More than 40 less than 60," she said.

"DISGUSTING," stated Rosalie.

"So, Jasper. Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Dare," he said.

"I dare you to prank call Mrs. Prane, the ballet teacher," she said.

He pulled out his cellphone, and Alice gave him the number.

"Ello, mate. I was wondering if you'd like to go for fish and chips," said Jasper in a British accent.

I tried to not laugh, as everybody was trying.

"Who is this?" she demanded.

"Jack Motley. And I wanted to take pretty lady out," he said.

"Well, yes. Talk to you later, sir," she said.

EEEEPPPP.

"Bye to you to, ma lady," he said.

We burst out laughing.

"Hey. I want to see my class schedule. I haven't look at it yet," I said.

I ran to my room to look for my schedule. I found it.

I heard them playing truth or dare about it.

Edward asked who enjoyed seeing me in a towel.

The boys raised their hands. Well, watch me use my clumsiness in a good way.

I got a tray of glasses of ice-cold water, and "accidentally" tripped.

The ice-cold water landed all over the 3 boys.

"Oops. Sorry. Maybe next time, you won't stare at me while I'm in a towel," I said smiling.

"Well, here's my schedule," I handed it to them.

_Schedule of: Isabella Marie Swan_

_Note that: Students have 3 classes, a day. The dance class is always the longest.  
_

_Monday: English, Ballet, Biology_

_Tuesday: Hip-hop, Literature, Math_

_Wednesday: Literature, Biology, Jazz_

_Thursday: Math, Hip-hop, Ballet_

_Friday: Jazz, Ballet, Hip-Hop_

**(A/N I know they don't take a lot of school courses. But this is my story. &i will barely use to actual school courses. Mostly dance classes.)**

"Omg, we have clases on monday, tuesday, and friday," said Alice.

"Well, guys. Let's call it a night," I said yawning.

They all left. I brushed my teeth and jumped in bed.

I didn't notice I was that tired until, I could only see black.

* * *

**Hope y'all enjoy it. Please review(:  
**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997  
**


	4. The first day

**Helllllloooo readers.(: I'm finally writing! Are you happy? I really wish more people would review? My goal for this story is 100 reviews, like with all my stories! Go check out Life is Hard if you want to! & I think I might be getting a co-author. I just might. Well, please enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns alll!**

**Bella's POV:**

I woke up this morning feeling very refreshed. I jumped out of bed, and hopped in the shower. I decided to look kinda messy, yet sexy. So, I washed my hair with Paul Mitchell shampoo. I washed, and repeated. I used my conidtioner, and my Dove body wash. I put on my robe, and walked to my closet.

I looked through my closet, passing ugly clothes. I wanted to wear something comfortable today, for it was the first day of school. But I do have to make a good first impression. But I have ballet today.

That reminds me, Emmett is wearing a tutu to school tomorrow. Hahah, I got that boy good. I smiled. I kept getting off task! Darn, well back to getting dressed.

I put on some black skinny jeans, a jersey tanktop, a warm black cardigan, and packed dance shorts & flats for ballet. During school, I would wear some gray high heels!

I put on my clothes, did a light smoky eye. Some mascara, and eye-liner and I was done.

I walked out of my room, to the living room of our dorm. No one was there, so I walked to the kitchen.

Alice was sipping her coffee, and reading a magazine.

"Ready to go?" asked Alice.

"Yeah, I'm going to English. Where are you going?" I asked grabbing my key to the dorm, and walking out the door.

Alice grabbed her keys and walked with me and said, "Math. Very boring."

While we walked toward our classes, I was met with Edward Cullen.

"Hello, beautiful," he said.

"Haha, don't try and butter me up Cullen," I said.

He smiled a crooked smile, and my legs turned to jelly. Could I be falling for- No, I was NOT falling for him.

Big player! Remember, Bella?

But he's still hot.

He wants to get into your pants.

AHHH, I'm having a conversation with myself! I've gone crazy.

"I'm not, Swan. I just happen to see you look very nice. Take it as a compliment," he said.

"Okay, okay. Now stop stalking me, Cullen. & get to class," I said walking to my English class.

He walked off in another direction. I turned back to look at him, but I already saw another girl on his arm.

Ugh, jack-ass. Wait! Why did that make me mad? Whatever!

I took a sit towards the middle, it was the only open seat.

I put my books down, and glanced at the board.

It said, _Welcome to my English Class, I am Mrs. Whyte and you will be taking me for the rest of the year. I don't handle for rudeness._

Mrs. Whyte handed out a syllabus for her class. I was reading over it, when I heard a voice next to me.

"Hey, baby. I'm Mike," he said in a very weird tone. Hmm, I could mess with this kid.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Well, what's your name?" he asked.

"Bella," I said sexily. I guess, I don't know if it worked. But seeing there was a bump in his pants, & he looked nervous. Then, I'm guessing I did a good job.

The class went by pretty quickly after that. I walked to Ballet, which I found out I had with Alice!

I changed into my dance shorts, and walked in and took a seat on the ground next to Alice. She was in a t-shirt, shorts, with leggings under it.

Oh! I remember this lady! We pranked called her! Ms. Prane, I think.

Me & Alice looked at her and started laughing. The class looked at us, as if we were crazy. I gave them a sweet smile. And they turned around.

"Hello, students. I'm Ms. Prane. & I'm the ballet teacher. I see you're all dressed to dance. Well let's start with some warm-ups," she said.

Everybody got up and started stretching. I stretched my legs, and did middle split. I guess I still have a little bit of cheerleader left in me.

Alice followed and did her left split. Next thing you know it, everybody was doing a split except guys. I looked around and say a girl glaring at me.

Wow, jealous much? I shot a nasty look back, and stood up.

"Okay, students. I want you to work on your plies today," she ordered. We all attached to the bar railing the classroom.

I bended my knees stuck my leg out.

"Now, I want you to just go with the flow!" she said cheerfully.

She started to do plies, Grand Battement which is when you raise your leg in the air, back to your waist, and to the ground.

Some girls had trouble going that high, some didn't.

Well, one of those girls were Alice. I'm going to help her later.

She started to do entrechat which is a step of beating in which the dancer jumps into the air and rapidly crosses the legs before and behind each other.

Now, that was complicated. I would always screw it up because I'd cross my legs the wrong way, they get entangled, and I'd fall.

I shuddered at the memory.

We started to do more extensions, fondus, pirouettes, and other ballet things! I really loved this class.

I changed into my skinny jeans again, and walked to Biology. I took a seat at the 3 table. I pulled out my starlet notepad and started to write down our homework when I was vaguely aware of who took a seat next to me.

I turned to see Edward Cullen. He smiled, and I nearly melted. Again. Damn it.

I smiled back, and grimaced when I turned. Freaking player. Ugh.

I looked back at his him, and saw his hair. It was a bronze/copper color. He had the whole sex hair theme going on.

I'm not falling for him, but it was sexy. I blushed, and used my hair to build a wall between me & him.

**Edward's POV:**

I walked into class, and saw Bella. My pants got tight.

Gosh, she was just so damn beautiful. She was wearing a tank-top, and I think I could've devoured her then and there.

But she wasn't mine, yet.

Wait, what the hell am I talking about?

I'm Edward Cullen, A PLAYER. I don't want a girlfriend, I want sex.

But, I wouldn't mind having that beautiful thing on my arm.

She was so sexy in such a simple way.

She looked at me, and returned my smile. She had the brightest smile.

She turned and started to talk to Jacob.

Ugh, that bastard. I hate his ass.

I cleared my throat to get Bella's attention, but I seemed to attract every girl but the girl I want.

I would NOT let Jacob steal my Bella away.

My Bella?

Oh my, I got it bad.

**Not a very big chapter, but important. Shows Bella's dance skills, and the way they are falling for each other uncontrollably!**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997  
**


	5. Wrong text

**Hello, fanfictioners. After getting some hate mail, I thought about quitting fanfiction all together. Btw, this story isn't getting my reviews. Can you review? ;)**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated. I feel like a terrible author. :( I probably am.  
**

**&Yes, I know the iphone4 hasn't come out yet, but in my story it has(:  
**

**Well, enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV:**

I looked at my schedule to see what I had today. What was today? I pulled out my iPhone 4 & checked. Ah, the iPhone 4! It had a webcam, video recording, and an amazingly high resolution. Hmm, today was tuesday!

_Tuesday: Hip-hop, Literature, Math_

Hip-Hop was one of my favorite types of dance! I love how I can move freely with the beat and get lost into my dances! Well, it is a very competitive to me. Always competing against one another. But all in all, it's usually my favorite.

I walked to the G Wing of the campus to get to my class. I walked and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm so-" I started but was cut off by a very nasally voice.

"Listen here, _Bella," _she said sneering my name.

I looked up to see who was talking to me, and was met by Edward's slut! Or ex slut, I think.

"Stop being a little bitch, who wants my Eddie," she said.

"Ha! _You're_ Eddie? I'm pretty sure he dumped you the other day," I said winking.

I picked my bag up, and walked to my class. At the rate I was going, I was gonna be late.

So, I started speed walking. I made it in just before the bell rang. I stared at a big classroom. The classroom had no desks or chairs. It was a big space with huge mirrors. Everyone was sitting on the ground staring at the teacher.

I took a seat next to Emmett & Edward. I looked at Emmett, and laughed! He was wearing a tutu, like he was dared to.

I flashed them a smile and turned my attention to the teacher.

"Hello, class. I'm Mr. Sumner. Well, this is hip-hop class. & If you're not wearing comfortable and breathable clothes, you are screwed," he said looking directly at Lauren's little gang who were wearing miniskirts & halter tops. He also throw a look towards Emmett.

I was wearing a lime green v-neck shirt and black dance shorts.

"Okay, 5 minutes to get warmed up while I call the roll," he said.

I did a right split and started stretching.

Emmett & Edward looked at me like I was insane.

"Close your mouth. You'll catch a fly," I said joking.

"How in the world can you do that?" asked Edward.

"I don't know, I guess I just learned," I said.

"I would totally try! But I don't want to bust my balls," Emmett said.

I burst into a fit of laughter.

"Okay, first day of class for y'all! So, show me whatcha got!" Mr. Sumner said clapping his hands together and wiping off the invisible dust on his shirt.

He walked to a cd player and with a swift click of a button "Say it right" by Nelly Furtado blasted through the unseen speakers.

**(A/N Idk if Say it Right is hip-hop, but I had to find a school appropriate song.) **

Mr. Sumner immediately started teaching us a dance and boy was it complex! By the end of class, we learned half the dance. In the middle of the dance, we break into partners. Me and Edward got paired as partners, and w were placed in the front.

"Okay, since you guys did pretty well. I'll give you a break. So, you guys can take turns dancing in front of the class. In partners or alone, whatever floats your boat," he said.

Right when Jessica, one of Lauren's followers, was about to dance, Mr. Sumner said something.

"Btw, the dance we learned is going to be in the winter showcase. Each type of dance class is gonna have 2 big numbers. And this year we're giving students a chance to be to perform alone or in a group. You have to prepare it by yourself. So, for homework: get ideas for a dance!" he said.

Oh! It'd be easy to create a dance by myself, but I want to do something else..

Something like: Me, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and a few others performing a mix of hip-hop, ballet, jazz, and modern. I could already envision it! It would be amazing!

Well, Jessica started doing a "sexy dance" which involved grinding, sticking her ass out, and stiff motions. Not so much for "sexy".

The funny thing was, she did it all in front of Emmett. His face priceless! It was a mix of: disgust, repulsion, and horror. Edward and I were enjoying are selves and laughing are butts off.

Half-way through, Mr. Sumner stopped her.

"Okay! Next!" he said quickly.

Jessica went to sit down next to her. They were giggling and giving her appraisal.

One of the quieter people went up. I think her name is Angela. I wasn't really sure. She nodded once at the teacher and the song "Umbrella" by Rihanna came on. She did a series of motions, flips, kicks, and Ben Cheney joined her in the song later.

I was completely astounded by there performance! Everybody stared at them in awe. I think I want her and Ben to be a couple in my performance.

The room broke out in applause. They deserved it! She blushed and took a seat back on the ground.

Mr. Sumner let us out 20 minutes early to get dressed back to our normal/not dance clothes, so I grabbed my bag and walked to the bathroom which was conveniently located in the back of his class.

I put on a gray and turquoise striped sweater with dark blue skinny jeans. I also had some black stilettos on. I applied some black eyeliner, mascara, and some chapstick. I'm not a big fan of lipgloss, I'm not sure why!

I walked out to the classroom and pulled out my iPhone 4.

_New Text_

_From: Alice_

_OMG. Tanya, one of Lauren's evils, was over Jasper today! That little...UGH!_

I quickly replied to Alice.

_To: Alice_

_Jessica = Emmett: Rosalie's bf._

_Tanya = Jasper, ur bf._

_Lauren = Edward, my bf._

I tapped the send button and quickly regretted it! I said Edward was my boyfriend.

Then, I got a video call from Alice on my phone.

"You like him!" she screamed.

The whole class turned their attention to me.

"Uhh, I was watching a video!" I exclaimed.

I quickly put her on mute, and grabbed some headphones.

"Yes, I do," I said.

"I knew it!" she sang.

"Oh yeah. & Thanks for shouting it to the world," I said glaring at her through my webcam.

"Sorry. Oh, the bell's about to ring! Ttyl," she saud hanging up.

I walked to Literature and saw an empty seat by Jasper.

"Hey, hey," I said.

"Hey, Bells," he said back.

I grabbed my notebook and took out a pen.

We were going to read "Romeo & Juliet" today, and apparently put on a play.

We had to try out for the parts next class.

The bell rang again, and I was out to Math with Alice & Rosalie.

That class was quick, and before I knew it. School was over for the day!

**

* * *

**

**Soo, do ya like? I'm still sorting out things, but I think it's gonnna be good! ;D**

**Review!**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997**


	6. A truce

**Hey guys! Well, in this chapter it's going to be September now. It used to be August, so i skipped like 3 weeks.**

**Btw, today is Tuesday in the story!  
**

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all, not me!**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV:**

So, it's been 3 weeks since I've known that I could do a dance for the showcase. Also, there's a masquerade dance coming up next Friday. I would go, but I hate wearing frilly little dresses. Eh, Alice and Rosalie won't miss me. And we _finally _finished the novel "Romeo & Juliet" in Literature and we're holding auditions to do a play. I'm probably going to audition for Juliet, but I want to keep it a secret! I wonder if Jasper is going to be in the play.

Well, I was going to the 9 people I chose them to dance in my group. I called them all to come to me and Alice's dorm.

So, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Angela, Ben, Eva, and Drew were in our living room.

"Are you trying to recruit us into your gang?" asked Emmett.

"Emmett, you're not cool enough to be in my gang," I said winking.

"I'm bucket loads of cool!" Emmett explained.

"But you're a bucket too short," I said. He just grunted in reply.

"Okay, guys! Well, you know how we can dance in a group for the showcase, if we try-out?" I asked biting my lip. It's a habit I do when I'm nervous.

They all nodded their heads.

"Well, I wanted all of us to dance together! The dance I made up includes hip-hop, ballet, jazz, and modern. So, what do ya say?" I said enthusiastically.

"Duh, I'll do it! Under one condition," said Alice smiling.

"What condition?" I said narrowing my eyes at her.

"You go to the dance with me," she said smilingly.

"Haha, you're cool and all, Alice. But I don't swing that way," I said.

"I meant you have to go to the masquerade ball. Oh, you can't say no because I got your dress, shoes, jewelry, and mask. Same for you, Rosalie," Alice said smiling brightly.

"Fine, but do the rest of you want to do it?" I asked.

"You bet!" said Rosalie.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," said Angela.

"You bet'cha," said Drew.

"The chance to dance with _the _Bella Swan? It'd be my honor," said Emmett bowing down, but lost his balance and fell over.

"Sure thing," said Eva.

"You can count on me," said Jasper.

"Now, it all depends on the all mighty Edward," I said.

"Hmm, dancing. & Dancing with you? Wouldn't miss it babe," Edward said.

"Well, the partnering is: Ali&Jazz, Em&Rose, Angela&Ben, Drew&Eva. Then, me & Eddie. We'll be the 'lead couple' kinda-ish," I said.

"Cool. Well, me & Eva are going to dinner. Wanna tag?" asked Drew.

"Me and Ben will. Bye, guys!" said Angela.

"Well, me and Rosie have business to attend to," said Emmett wagging his eyebrows.

"Sex addicts," Edward said under his breath.

"Ha! Look who's talking!" said Rosalie.

Oh! That was a low blow, talking about Edward's playerness.

"Alice wants to watch Toy Story 3. See y'all later," said Jasper taking Alice with him.

"Well, aren't you gonna leave, Cullen?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Bella, I want to be friends. I won't be a jack-ass. I swear," he said raising his hands in surrender.

"Fine. & I don't mean _friends with benefits_, either. So, want to watch Dear John?" I asked.

"Sure. I'll put the dvd in. Want me to grab some blankets?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's in the back closet. Btw, what pizza do you want? I'm ordering," I replied.

"Cheese? What? I'm a man of simplicity," he said.

"Mkay, Edward!" I said calling Domino's and putting in an order for delivery.

I went to change into some shorts and a tank-top. I turned the lights off, and sat on the couch closely to Edward. I was really into the movie until there was a knock on my door.

"One large cheese pizza. It's $11.56 babe," this creepy guy said.

I handed him $15.

"Want to give me your number sweet thing?" he asked. How corny & creepy could this guy get?

"Nope," I said closing the door, but he stuck his foot in.

"Don't be like that, babe. _Nobody _says no to James Conrad," he said.

"I believe I just did, asshole," I said.

"Listen here! Let's go to me-" but he was cut off and Edward's arms were wrapped around my waist.

"Hey, what's going on?" Edward asked.

"This creeper won't leave!" I said exasperated.

"Leave my girlfriend alone," Edward said menacingly. Oh, I like the sound of that! Maybe Edward really did stop his player ways?

"Thanks, Edward," I said kissing his cheek.

We went back to watching Dear John. We were at the part were John's dad died, and I was crying. I'm a sucker for sad movies. And soon, I just remember falling asleep into Edward's chest.

**Edward's POV:**

I heard giggling and the 'shutter' sound that a camera makes. I opened my eyes and say the gang hovering over me. Creepy, much?

By now, I noticed I was laying with Bella. My arms around her waist, her backside against me, and her hands on top of mine. Well, I don't mind this position. Only if there were less clothing involved, and if my friends weren't looking at me. That'd be _real _nice.

Then, I heard Bella groan.

"Hello, love," I whispered in her ear.

"How many times have you called other girls that?" she whispered back.

And to my actual surprise, she was the first.

"Awh, you guys look so cute together! Look!" Alice said shoving her phone at us.

I quickly sent it to me. This picture could come in handy. I thought no one noticed, but I saw Rosalie wink at me. Was she actually being _nice _to me? Well, that'd be a first.

Bella stood up, and flipped them off.

"Y'all are losers," she said.

"Nice outfit," Jasper said teasing.

"You too, but usually the girls jeans are tighter than the boys in a relationship," Bella shot back.

"I told you people would notice!" exclaimed Alice.

"Very, manly!" I said laughing.

Jasper flipped us all off.

"Oh, you peoples. Meet me in Mr. Walker's classroom, tomorrow after class. He's letting us use it for practice," Bella said rubbing her eyes still sleepy.

Then, Bella's phone rang.

"Omg! Jenn! I haven't talked to my best friend in forever!" Bella shouted through the phone.

Alice & Rosalie looked kind of sad when Bella said that.

"Oh la la! Any cute boys in Denver?" Bella asked giggling. Now, it was my turn to be hurt.

"Mhmm. Omg, you're coming down for Winter?" exclaimed Bella.

"You have to watch the winter showcase!" Bella said.

"Fine! I, Bella Swan, promise to go to one of your meets! & For old time sakes, we'll compete against each other," she said smiling.

"Oh, Jennifer! I'll text you later then," she said hanging up the phone.

"So, you do gymnastics?" questioned Alice. Alice has always been very curious.

"Yeah. I was good, but my true passion was with dance. My best friend, Jennifer, the one I was on the phone with is professional. She made the national team. I don't think I would've made it because she has this fire in her eyes when she does gymnastics. I've always had fire for dancing," Bella said.

"Okay. You dance & do gymnastics! What else?" exclaimed Rosalie.

"Haha, I like to swim, box, and sing. That's it," Bella said laughing.

"That's one long ass list," I said smiling.

"Hahah, thanks? What are you guys talent?" she questioned.

"Hmm. I dance, cheer, and shop," said Alice.

"I like dance, playing piano, and basketball," I said.

"Oh yeah! I used to love basketball. Now, I suck," Bella said with a smile.

"Suck? Remember that shot you took when we were jogging?" asked Jasper.

"It was merely luck," Bella said.

"Dance, football, and playing Halo," said Emmett.

"I grew up with a lot of boys, so we played Halo. Ha, I know. I'm a loser," said Bella.

"Dance, cheer, shop, and maybe modeling?" said Rosalie.

"Dancer, soccer, and baseball," said Jasper.

"Y'all are pretty damn talented," said Bella said.

* * *

**Sorry, for the crappy ending! & I'm dropping hints about what might happen soon! ;D**

**Review it up! :)**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997  
**


	7. Not telling you, doll

**Fuck me. The original chapter was deleted. :( Sorry, but here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns it.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV:**

I was woken up to a violent shaking of my bed. Omg, was there an earthquake? Then, I heard a high pitched voice yelling at me. It was no earthquake, it was worse. It was Alice.

"What do you want?" I moaned toward Alice.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to tell you good morning," she said smiling and walking off somewhere.

"Bitch," I muttered under my breath and walked to the shower.

I jumped in and started to use my strawberry shampoo. This shampoo was so delightful! Hahah, I sound so fancy. When I finished my long shower, I walked to my closet. I heard something and saw a shadow.

"Gah!" I said when I was met by my room mate and best friend. I did not expect to see a pixie in my closet, and this pixie was digging through my accessories.

"What makes you think you can take my stuff, missy?" I said playfully narrowing my eyes at Alice.

"Well, duh I can take it. That's what best friends do," she scoffed while skipping out of my room. Yes, I said _skipping_. Not walking or jogging, but skipping. This girl is way too happy.

Well, I went to the mirror to put my make-up on. I added some eye-liner, mascara, and a light coat of lip gloss.

I checked my iPhone and Today was September 8th, and the dance was September 16th. Oh yeah, and my birthday was September 13th. I'm not a big fan of birthday parties. So, Wednesday. I had Literature first hour. Yeah, we're trying out for Romeo & Juliet. We're _required_ to try out.

I walked to Literature, but stopped for Starbucks. I grabbed a caramel frappuccino with whipped cream. Yummy! I took a seat in Mrs. Sawyer Literature class.

"Well, you guys are going to be trying out for the play today. And because of some parent, you will be auditioning in my office where no one will hear you," Mrs. Sawyer sighed dramatically. She was only 26, very young teacher. But it was cool to have her to be able to relate to us.

"Alright, y'all know the order. Number 1, get your a-BUTT in my office to try-out," she said walking and closing the door.

"So, Jasper. What part are you trying out for?" I asked.

"I'm not telling you," he said.

"What?" asked I fake gasped.

"You heard me, doll. But what part are you trying out for?" he asked curiously.

"I'm not telling you, doll," I said using the pet name he just called me.

We intently had a staring contest until Mrs. Sawyer called Jasper Hale.

"Ha! I win," I said smiling triumphantly. I truly wondered what part he was trying out for. Well, I'll find out sooner or later. Jasper came out walking all happy and crap. Finally, it was my turn.

"Okay, Swan. What part you trying out for?" she asked.

"Juliet," I said.

"Okay, here's the part you read. Now, go!" she said handing me to script.

It was Act 4 Scene 3. I read it with much emotion and soul as I could.

**JULIET**

Ay, those attires are best: but, gentle nurse,  
I pray thee, leave me to my self to-night,  
For I have need of many orisons  
To move the heavens to smile upon my state,  
Which, well thou know'st, is cross, and full of sin.

_Enter LADY CAPULET_

**LADY CAPULET**

What, are you busy, ho? need you my help?

**JULIET**

No, madam; we have cull'd such necessaries  
As are behoveful for our state to-morrow:  
So please you, let me now be left alone,  
And let the nurse this night sit up with you;  
For, I am sure, you have your hands full all,  
In this so sudden business.

**LADY CAPULET**

Good night:  
Get thee to bed, and rest; for thou hast need.

_Exeunt LADY CAPULET and Nurse_

**JULIET**

Farewell! God knows when we shall meet again.  
I have a faint cold fear thrills through my veins,  
That almost freezes up the heat of life:  
I'll call them back again to comfort me:  
Nurse! What should she do here?  
My dismal scene I needs must act alone.  
Come, vial.  
What if this mixture do not work at all?  
Shall I be married then to-morrow morning?  
No, no: this shall forbid it: lie thou there.

_Laying down her dagger_

What if it be a poison, which the friar  
Subtly hath minister'd to have me dead,  
Lest in this marriage he should be dishonour'd,  
Because he married me before to Romeo?  
I fear it is: and yet, methinks, it should not,  
For he hath still been tried a holy man.  
How if, when I am laid into the tomb,  
I wake before the time that Romeo  
Come to redeem me? there's a fearful point!  
Shall I not, then, be stifled in the vault,  
To whose foul mouth no healthsome air breathes in,  
And there die strangled ere my Romeo comes?  
Or, if I live, is it not very like,  
The horrible conceit of death and night,  
Together with the terror of the place,-  
As in a vault, an ancient receptacle,  
Where, for these many hundred years, the bones  
Of all my buried ancestors are packed:  
Where bloody Tybalt, yet but green in earth,  
Lies festering in his shroud; where, as they say,  
At some hours in the night spirits resort;-  
Alack, alack, is it not like that I,  
So early waking, what with loathsome smells,  
And shrieks like mandrakes' torn out of the earth,  
That living mortals, hearing them, run mad:-  
O, if I wake, shall I not be distraught,  
Environed with all these hideous fears?  
And madly play with my forefather's joints?  
And pluck the mangled Tybalt from his shroud?  
And, in this rage, with some great kinsman's bone,  
As with a club, dash out my desperate brains?  
O, look! methinks I see my cousin's ghost  
Seeking out Romeo, that did spit his body  
Upon a rapier's point: stay, Tybalt, stay!  
Romeo, I come! this do I drink to thee.

_She falls upon her bed, within the curtains_

"Wonderful," she said smiling.

Well, I went as the bell rang. I went to Biology with Edward. We talked and flirted openly, and I enjoyed it. Dance class was pretty fun, we learned how to do axel turn and jazz split. Soon, I was walking to the place where I was holding practice.

"Okay, guys! It's the first day of practice and I'm super excited!" I said cheerfully. Dang, I was turning into an Alice. I sat there and debated on whether it was a good thing.

Then, someone was clapping their hands in front of my face which interrupted my debate.

"Huh?" I said alarmed.

"Something about practice and you zoned out," stated Drew.

"Oh, yeah. I was debating on whether being like Alice was a good thing," I said while laughing as Alice suppressed a 'Hey!'

"Anyways, how about we start to stretch," I said smiling. We stretched and got comfortable.

"So, what songs are we doing?" asked Alice.

"We will be doing..." I said.

* * *

**Hope you like it[: Btw, Leaving for Cali tommorrow! Byeee(:**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997  
**


	8. Rehearsal Time

**Hey guys! I'm back from vacation! California was amazing! Well, now I'm back to my little state no one knows about! Hhaaah, now I should stop rambling and start typing! **

**FYI, I don't dance. So, please excuse me if I make any mistakes with the dance vocabulary I use! Also, I couldn't find ANY terms for Modern so the description for that will be kind of sketchy. Also, I'm not a big fan of hip-hop, so the description will be close to none. Sorry. ****  
**

**Also, please review(: They get me inspired! And if this is the first story you read by me, then you don't know that my goal for all my stories is to have at least 100 reviews! :) & For happy news, we hit the 40 mark(:  
**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I know I don't own Twilight or the characters! SM does. :\**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV:**

"We are going to be doing a medley of songs!" I exclaimed jumping up.

"That's nice to know, but could you tell us the medley of songs?" Emmett asked clearly excited.

"Well, we are going to be doing the songs: Reflection by Christina Aguilera, Fallin' by Alicia Keys, Samson by Regina Spektor, and 4 minutes by Madonna ft. Justin Timberlake," I said smiling at the choices I made. I have to tell you, it was hell trying to figure out the right songs. I bet I sat at my laptop for at least 2 hours trying to find them, but it was worth it!

"Ooh, I love those songs!" Alice gushed.

"Okay, time for the play by play of the song!" I said springing up from the ground and clicking play on the stereo, my mix-tape in & all ready.

Soon, I started explaining how the medley and dance steps would work.

"First, we're gonna start with Reflection, then Samson, next Fallin', and 4 minutes because I want to start the dance slow, but build it into something big! So, while we start off with Reflection, we will all be on the ground," I explained the order of the song.

I pulled the partners into the exact spot I want them to be in

"We will start off on the ground, when Christina starts singing, we'll get up and get into the arabesque motion, but with attitude," I said showing them what I meant, "Next, we would eveloppe and turn & face our partner. The partner would spin us into their arms, and spin us back out."

I grabbed Edward so I could demonstrate the move, which everybody followed simultaneously.

"What do you think about 'fouetté' after the boys spin us out?" Eva asked showing me with Drew.

"I like that idea! So now at this point, we can go back to our partners and penché," I quipped.

We all penché, but Rosalie's height restricted her a bit. "Rosalie, you should try dipping your head more and maybe straightening out your leg. It'd be easier," I told her. She did exactly what I suggested and boom! It was that much easier.

"Now, the girls will get into a straight line with the boys back-stage changing really quickly into their modern dance outfit. Us 5 girls will be doing grand jeté, then going off stage. I will go first and will grand jeté to the right. Then, Eva to the left. Rosalie to the right. Angela to the left. Last but not least Alice to the left. The end of the song stops at 'And be loved for who I am.' Then, the stage will go dark. Us girls will strip off our outfits, and throw on our new ones. The boys should be finished by then, and we will silently slip onto the stage, starting the song Samson by Regina Spektor," I explained going through every single detail.

"Oh yeah, I have the outfits," Alice's voice rang through the studio. Us girls laughed at her eagerness to shop non-stop. She went to the big box she brought with her. For ballet, she pulled out a very simple white and black leotard for us to wear. She had to guys wear black dance pants and a white v-neck kind of shirt.

"That's hot," Rose giggled. The boys looked at their outfits and nearly made a mad dash for the door, but I was closer. I stood in front of the door; my hands on my hips.

"Don't forget we dance shoeless," Angela reminding chucking her ballet shoes to the side.

"Going somewhere?" I questioned raising one eyebrow. The immediately ran back to their places so they wouldn't have to feel my wrath.

"So, how are we going to start off Samson?" asked Jasper.

"Well, I really don't know," I admitted, "but I do know what I want after we start off!"

"How about an arrow kind of formation with the couples. Like Bella & Edward in the front, to the side would be Jasper and Alice; so on and on," asked Drew.

"Yeah and our would be down. When, the music starts you guys will dip the girls, but me and Edward will be doing something else. We will be dancing in the center, and we will all trade off turns being in the center. This will continue on until Regina says, 'You are my sweetest downfall.'," I told them showing them where they will be stand for each turn.

"Next, we will stand on one leg and stretch to right," I thought of randomly.

"Maybe then, we could fall to the ground dramatically?" suggested Emmett.

"Normally I'd laugh at your suggestion, Emmett. But I think this could do wonders to the dance. Then, we could bolt up, holding our bodies up with one hand. After that, the girls would get up running and doing jetés everywhere and the guys could be doing soubresauts! Modern is like ballet, but looser," I said flashing a big toothy grin.

"For a dramatic ending of the modern dance, we'll all hit the floor. Then, the lights go out for which we change into our jazz costumes," I threw a look at Alice, then she went to get our modern and jazz costumes.

The modern costume was a black tank-top which was decorate with pink roses, which we wore with black booty shorts. The guys had to wear pink shirt which they would leave unbuttoned, with the same pants they wore for the ballet costume. Next were the jazz costumes, they were absolutely stunning, but you can't expect anything less from Alice. It was black, but will gold lining, and a bit of ruffles. The guys had to wear a silky gold shirt, with dressier pants.

I gasped in response.

"Yeah, I'm a genuis," Alice sang out.

"Yes, you are. Hahha," laughed Rosalie.

"Now, for Fallin' by Alicia Keys we will need 5 chairs. I would ask the guys to get them, but knowing them; they won't come back. So, me, Rose, and Angela will get them," I said. We walked outside toward the storage and grabbed them.

"Bella, are you dating Edward?" asked Angela randomnly.

"W-what?" I sputtered.

"Yeah, when two people are into each other, they date," smiled Angela.

"N-no, we're not dating," I said blushing and stumbling on my feet until we got to the dance studio again. I set up where the chairs were supposed to be.

"So, the stage is going to be dark, but us girls will sit in the chairs with a hat on our heads. Our heads will be facing down. Then, the spotlights will hit us one at a time. You boys will be standing behind us with your heads down also. When the music starts, we will stand and pivot turn, while the boys slide the chairs off-stage in a blasé kind of manner," I stated while I grabbed Angela and Ben, demonstrating with them.

"Now, us girls will do a jazz lay-out, and when we do that; the boys will bring us back up. Next, the boys will do a jazz run. When the do it across, the stage, we will do a stag leap, then land on our knees. The boys will help us up, but we will shoe them away in a sassy kind of way. Then, the boys meet up & do a knee slide. Then, all of us will stand up. Us girls will sissonne fall, while the boys get the chairs in place. Then, we'll get up & sit in the chair. Then, we will throw our hats to the audience, the lights dim, and we go to get dressed for the hip-hop portion," I declared.

"Like this?" asked Edward pulling me in for the dance. Then, everybody followed our lead and we finished the jazz dance nicely. "You're a good leader," I winked at him.

"Okay, now we can work on the hip-hop. Which involves crumping, 2 steping, and popping," I said looking at the horrified looks on the girls faces, but excited faces of the boys.

"Hell yeah! We've down you girls dances, now it's time for the guys!" exclaimed Emmett.

"Alice, can you get the outfits?" I asked. She skipped her happy little self to the box and grabbed the outfits. The girl's outfit was a pair of black sequinced shorts, a lovers not fighter tee, and black flats. The boys clothes were beat-up jeans, a white button up t-shirt, it won't be buttoned though; also a white tank top underneath.

"The boys will go on first because us girls will need extra time for make-up. So, you guys get here. First, y'all stand in a line and wait for Madonna to come on. Once, she comes on you guys will act like you are having a dance off. I want Emmett to start break-dancing, then Drew to start krumping. Then, us girls will walk in and check you guys out. Then, we all start to two-step. To do the next move, we'll chuck our shoes to the side. We'll get in partners, and the boys will throw us in the air. Then catch us bridal style and put us back on the ground. We will began to start popping and you guys challege us back. Then, we'll grind, but in a g-rated kind of way! And then, we'll bow!" I smiled at their enthusiam.

"Let's start on the grinding part," Emmett said with a wicked grin. Then, I heard a couple of smacks.

"Let's try doing this dance without killing ourselves," Edward joked. I smiled at Edward. He's so great, he's nice, funny, smart, and..Wait! I shouldn't be falling for the player! Then again, people change! Whatever, I need to focus on the dance right now.

"Okay, let's run through the dances!" I said hitting the stereo once and letting Christina Aguilera's voice fill the room. I layed on the ground sitting next to Edward then immediately went into the arabesque position but with attitude. I soon after, eveloppe out. Then, spinned into Edward's arms. As fast as I spinned into Edward's arms, I had to spin out. I fouetté then, penché. Then, the boys moved out of the way.

Us girls were about to do our grand jetés, then Edward flashed me a smile which made me dizzy. I tried to do a grand jeté like I was supposed to, but I fell on my ankle. I tried to stand up, but immediately fell back down. I then, yelled out in pain.

* * *

**Okay, I would have had it out on Thursday, but I got a stomach virus from my sister. Yeah, not the funnest thing to have..Well, I left you with a cliffy(; I hope you enjoy this story! Review!**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997**


	9. The Hospital

**Hey guys(: Well, just read & enjoy. I'd enjoy reviews. :D FYI, my other story is coming to a close so I will be working on this more frequently! I'm so sorry that I didn't get this posted sooner! I just couldn't finish the second half.  
**

**Also, school is starting in like a week for me, so sorry if updates get delayed by school. :[**

**& in the middle of the chapter you will see -NSN-, that's just kinda what I will say to start a new scene in a chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all. **

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV:**

"Bella! Bella. Bella?" was all I heard while I held my foot; closing my eyes and biting back tears. I felt someone carry me up and out the room. I didn't know who it was, but I took a deep breath and was intoxicated by a lovely smell. I smell I knew from anywhere. Edward.

"E-Edward? Where are we going?" I asked staring into his eyes. I then noticed the rest of the gang following us.

"The hospital," he said. He carried me to his car while Alice, Rosalie, Angela, Jasper piled into Emmett's jeep.

"No! We-I don't need to go!" I exclaimed. "Silly, Bella. You are going to the hospital," he said shaking his head. I sat there and pouted for a bit. Sure, my ankle is killing me and I can barely walk, but this doesn't call for the hospital! What am I thinking? I have to go to the hospital. What if I won't be able to dance for a while? I gasped in horror.

"What Bella? Does it hurt?" Edward asked concern thickly laced in his voice.

"Sorta, but I'll live," I lied feebly. I thought about the internal war I had just a few seconds ago. I finally decided that I would go to the hospital without a fit, only because of my dancing. We arrived at the hospital in a matter of 15 minutes. Emmett and Edward helped me out by letting me put my arms around their shoulders.

"She might have a sprained ankle," Edward told the nurse at the front desk. She told us to take a seat and wait until my name was called. The pain in my foot was subsiding, but it sure did hurt.

"Isabella Swan?" a nurse called; Edward and Emmett helped me yet again. I took a seat on the bed that was laid out and waited patiently for the doctor. When the doctor came in, Emmett had to leave. This was a small hospital, so one visitor was allowed in.

"Okay, first I want to know what happened?" asked Dr. Carl. We explained how I was dancing and doing a big leap, but fell. My cheeks turned red when I remembered _why _I fell. Edward shot me a questioning look; I just ignored him.

"Well, I think I'm going to take a few x-rays just to make sure it isn't broken," he explained leading me to this room to get x-rays, then I was returned back to the bed. Dr. Carl left me and Edward alone so he could retrieve the x-ray pictures.

"This sucks," I muttered.

"Do you care to explain why you fell? You stuck the grand jete _every _time before that?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow.

"Er-I wasn't concentrating?" I mumbled. Next thing you know, Edward is a couple inches away from my face. My eyes flickered from his lips and his eyes. We both started to lean in, but that's when the doctor made his presence. We both jumped up, surprised.

"Good news is your ankle is not broken, but it is sprained. You have a grade 2 sprain which means your ankle will hurt when you walk on it and you will need to wrap your ankle everyday. Since you're a dancer, you want to apply the least amount of pressure on your ankle as possible so it will heal faster. So, for the next 3 days; you will be using crutches," said Dr. Carl wrapping my ankle for me and giving me some crutches.

"Thanks, doctor!" I called back and met everybody outside. I used my crutches to walk my way out; standing by Alice. Everybody asked if I was okay, while I replied I was fine. We rode back to school and I went to my room, with Alice.

"So, Alice," I said taking a sip out of my water.

"Bella, you're are ridiculously in love with Edward," Alice stated her eyes twinkling. When she said that, I spit out my water. Yeah, like the spit takes you see in the movies. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve.

"W-what?" I sputtered at her.

"Well, you know rooms have windows right?" asked Alice.

"What the heck are you implying?" I managed to get out.

"I'm implying that you and my _dear _brother almost shared a kiss," Alice sang skipping around me. I was mortified. Everybody saw. I turned as red as a tomato.

"I'm going to sleep," I muttered walking to my room as I fast as I could manage with these stupid crutches.

I tossed and turned until I could finally admit what I wasn't willing to say. I, Bella Swan, was falling for Edward Cullen.

**-NSN-**

The next day couple of days were hell. I barely knew how to use my crutches and I had to watch as my class mates danced around the classrooms. I looked at them in envy. I found out that the results for the play will be posted soon. That one thing brightened my day.

Well, finally I was able to get off the crutches but I still wrapped it for precaution. For the dance tonight, I'll probably risk it and not wrap it. Yes, I was going dateless; but I wanted to go with Edward. Maybe I could dance with someone ad hopefully get Edward off my mind. Oh what am I saying? I'm doomed! I totally like Edward!

I noticed I sounded much like a 12 year old that was gushing over Justin Bieber.

I walked to my room, noticing the quietness in the dorm room. I guessed that Alice must be either be with Jasper doing God knows what or out shopping with Rosalie. I bet the second one was more liking because today was the dance. I was actually surprised that she hadn't attacked me with her make-up brush.

I laid in my bed and listened to "Shark in the Water" by VV Brown. I then had to use the bathroom. Maybe because the song _was_ about water and sharks and you know. Yeah, I decided I was gonna stop talking to myself and go pee. I set my ipod to the side and walked to the bathroom.

Then felt a hand clamp over my mouth keeping me from screaming and a pair of hands covering my eyes. I started to kick when a voice stopped me.

"Oh calm the hell down, Bella!" exclaimed Alice. "We're just fixing you up for the dance," Rosalie said.

"Can I at least pee first? Oh, and I wouldn't mind seeing!" I complained.

"Sure," Alice said pushing me towards the toilet. I stalked away muttering and I thought maybe if I stayed in here long enough they'd leave.

"I'll just pick the lock," Alice yelled guessing y poorly thought out plan.

I came out and washed my hands; then took a seat ready to meet my fate. Even if it wasn't a pleasant one.

* * *

**So, I still apologize for making the wait unbearably long. D: **

**Well, to make up for it; review and I'll give you a sneak peek of the next chapter. Does that make up for it?**

**& To make it any better: the next chapter will be dramafied & the MAIN reason for the whole story[:**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997  
**


	10. The Dance

**Hey guys! I've started school! O: & I'm already tired. I'm gonna try really hard to update this, but I have a LOT of work. So, frequent updates will be here in like 2-3 weeks, like once I get used to school. **

**Btw, my goal for this story is 100 reviews[: That's my goal for ALL my stories. :D So, review!  
**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all. **

**

* * *

Bella's POV:**

I sat down frowning as Alice and Rosalie did something to my face. I closed my eyes and waited for the torture to end. I felt Alice's brush cover most of my face and Rosalie curling my hair. Why me? Didn't they have themselves to decorate?

"Bella, stop frowning. It leaves wrinkles," Rosalie scolded me. I plastered on a fake smile just for their enjoyment. "Happy?" I muttered. "Very," Alice replied, I could just hear the smirk in her voice. For the next hour or so, I sat there waiting. And waiting...

Finally! They decided to let me go. Wait, I spoke too soon. "Bella, me and Rosalie will go get dressed. Can you manage to get dressed without hurting yourself?" Alice asked carefully her eyes sparkling with humor. I glared at her direction and stalked off to my room to see my dress.

I went into the my room and looked onto my bed. I nearly died there, on the spot. The dress was gorgeous, amazing, pretty, and just wow! It was pink and strapless, on my torso it was decorated with diamonds. It ended a couple of inches above my knees, but had these fabrics hanging down which made it even more amazing. There were a pair of white heels, a clip with intricate beading, and some pearl earrings.

I put it on it swiftly and added all the accessories without ruining my make-up or my curls. I walked to my mirror and smiled contently. I looked..pretty for once. Like, I felt pretty. My self-esteem was always down with Alice and Rosalie because man. Look at them!

Alice walked into my room looking stunning. She had a pink strapless dress that was sequinedat the top with a flower right under. The bottom part of her dress was really flowy and completed her curves. She had a silver necklace and earrings, her make-up being a smoky eye-shadow. All in all, she looked good! Rosalie then entered the room also, my self-esteem went down a bit; but not too much. Rosalie had on a a blue halter to dress, that tiered down with fabric; black designing in the middle of her chest. Her hair was wavy and looked natural. She had some black chandlier earrings on and a pair of stilettos.

I could finally stand next to them and look like I fit in with them. "Wow, I did good," Alice said looking at me and Rosalie. "With the help of me!" exclaimed Rosalie. "I can't believe I forgot!" Alice then said slapping her forehead, the sound of her heels clicking as she walked back in. She had 3 masks, well duh! It was a _masquerade _ball. My mask was pink, with silver lining, and fit perfectly as I put it on. Rosalie's mask was blue with a tiny bit of black thread on it. Alice's was pure silver and sparkly. We looked good.

"Let's go the dance now," I said grabbing the keys to my car. We walked out to the parking lot and spotted my car. We got in and drove to the fancy decorate dance hall. Alice and Rosalie went to meet up with Jasper and Emmett. Such cute couples I thought. Only if I had someone to do that with. No! Get your mind off of Edward! I mentally scolded myself.

I walked in awkwardly down the stairs trying not to trip and make a complete fool out of myself. I tripped at the last step, but someone helped me. Our eyes connected for a second, then I muttered a thanks and walked away. How embarrassing! That stranger was cute, but his mask was covering part of his face. But Gosh, his eyes were amazing. They were a piercing, emerald green. Somehow familiar though..

I got asked to dance with a stranger to dance, not the cute one that helped me on the stairs; but a not so cute one.. I looked desperately around trying to think of an excuse to not dance. I shot a frantic look at Alice and Rosalie, but they were on the dance floor. I had to agree, so they took me on the dance floor. This boy was horrible! He was so heavy on his feet and as we tried to slow dance, he tripped on my feet! Then, he put his hand a little to low on my back. Finally, the song ended and I ran as far away as I could. That boy was..ugh!

Rosalie came by me with a huge smile on her face. "Wipe that grin off," I muttered. "What? You didn't enjoy the last dance you had?" she questioned innocently. Then, she just laughed loudly as I grumbled. "Don't worry, I bet the dance will get better," she said patting me on the back while going to go with Emmett again.

I went to get punch thinking about leaving the dance. I doubt Alice and Rosalie would even notice. But then again, Alice is a bit clairvoyant. I decided not to risk Alice getting revenge on me. I took a sip of the red punch and threw the cup away. Then, someone tapped my shoulder. If it is that boy again, I would hit him. I swear to you I would. I turned around ready to tell that boy to go away, when I was meet with the cute familiar guy.

"Would you like to dance?" they asked in such a sleek, smooth, sexy voice. I was so struck by it, I spaced out for a minute. Then, I came back to reality and I managed to squeak a "yes." See, this is why I don't do good in crowds. I'm just an awkward person. The song Valentine's Dance Tango by the twins came on. He pulled me in on the dance floor. He grabbed my hand, putting his other arm lightly on my back.

We started out slow, just dancing when I glided my foot back in a half-circle. He then caught into what I was doing. He pulled me in tighter and we started dancing. He stepped in and out in a smooth way. We began to dance in a language, no one but is could understand. Everyone then, took a step back letting us have the dance floor. I copied him and put my foot up. He spinned me around and caught me. We glided again, taking 2 more steps. I slided down and up again, in a very ballet way. He spinned me and I wrapped my leg around his waist. My other leg lifting up in the air.

He shot me a smile as other people started watching and clapping. He spinned me out and glided more steps. I spinned into his chest, grabbing his hat and putting on my head. He lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist for a second and went back down. He went toward me and grabbed his hat back, pulling me into him. I laughed as we glided through the floor, everyone's attention on us. It was just perfect; there was nothing that could ruin this, or so I thought.

He spinned me out and the song had just ended. He pulled off his mask, and I saw Edward there in front of me. When I was just about to say something, I felt a sticky substance run down my back. I looked around to see some tramps, Lauren & Jessica, holding a cup of punch. Tanya just smirked at me.

"I-I. I'm sorry, Edward. I have to go," I said running as fast as my legs could take me off the dance floor. Tears brimming my eyes at the marvelous moment I had with Edward, but it being ruined by _the _most embarassing thing that has ever happened; and the worst thing was everyone saw.

* * *

**Sooo, I updated! (: I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! R & R! **

**Also, I have this story idea I have in my head. I might post it, but I need some people to tell me what they think about it! So, if you would like to read what might be my next story. If you do read it and I post it, you will have a shout out in that story[:**

**So, review saying if you want to do it.**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997**


	11. Never Say Never

**Soo, I did update when I told you I was! (: Read & Review, loves! I think this chapter is important because it shows why Edward was the way he! & You get why this is called Never say never. It is short, but to the point. The next chapter will be longer. [:  
**

**Song of the chapter; Never Say Never by The Fray. [: **

**BTW, THE DRESSES ARE ON MY PROFILE!  
**

**& My Birthday is tomorrow!   
**

**Disclaimer; Yes, SM owns this.**

**

* * *

**

**Edward's POV:**

I watched as the beautiful girl slip through my fingers. I saw her run out the doors, then Alice and Rosalie shoving around the crowd to follow the girl. Then, it hit me. This girl was Bella. How could I have not seen it? She danced with passion, that I could never acquire.

I glared at the tramps walking towards me and I immediately hated myself. If I never became this person, I would never had to watch Bella get hurt. I immediately winced and a memory I tried to hide made its way in my mind.

_"You'll never be anything, Edward," my step-father yelled at me. I winced back and covered my face knowing what would happen next. I was only 15. I was just a kid. I was naive._

_He then hit me. He smacked me right across my face and pushed me down. _

_"You're worthless," he spat before kicking me in my stomach. He was off yet again to probably cheat on my mother. I pitied her. She was a fantastic person, yet my own dad left her. Now, she was stuck with another cheating loser.  
_

_ I laid there, trying staining my cheeks. I knew nothing of the harsh world until then. _

_I saw Alice come down the stairs, my step-sister. Her father did this to me. I loved her like a real sister and was pleased that she hated her father as much as I did. She was stronger than I was. I was weak. She ran towards me, but I pushed her away.  
_

_I went to the bathroom and cleaned the blood & new scratches I had just got. I wasn't sad like I thought I was. I was angry. I stormed out the door and went to Amelia's house. She was one of the sluts at school. _

_She had been begging me to sleep with her. I always declined because I never wanted to be like my father or another other person like that. I just caved because of one event. I caved and lost all my morals & upbringings of my mother._

_I knew it would kill her if she ever found out. But at the time, it just didn't matter. I then, continued with that patterned. I slept with many girls, and it continued. _

_The day Esme saw different girls entering and leaving the was a sad day. The hurt and confusion cut me so deep. She signed and walked away. I swear I saw tears running down her cheeks, but I didn't say anything. When later, I saw Alice. It was the first time I saw her get angry at me. _

_Alice was a over-energetic, kind person. Once you lost her trust, I wasn't sure you could get it back. What hurt the most though were the words she told me._

_"You promised you'd never be like him," she whispered harshly running out the room. Those words, to this day, still keep me lying awake at night.  
_

I pushed my way through the crowd and tried to follow the girls. They were no where in sight though. I ran to Bella and Alice's room, but the dorm was silent. I ran to Rosalie's room, knowing that they had to be there. I knocked again, and there was no answer. I ran my hand through my hair, frustrated.

I went to my dorm and punched the wall. I was so angry. I finally found someone who was worth fighting for and damn it; it was slipping through my hands.

I could never be with her could I? _Never say never_, the imaginary Bella in my head whispered to me. I knew it was worth it. I wasn't gonna stop til' I would be with her.

Never say Never, I chanted in my head while thinking of a way to make every thing perfect between me and Bella.

**~NSN**~

**Bella's POV:**

I ran to the library and heard footsteps behind me. I had no idea who it was, so I took of my heels and started sprinting. "Oh my gosh, Bella. Slow down!" I heard Rosalie yell at me, her heels in her hand too. I slowed down a bit, but continued my way to a random section in the library. With all my luck, I picked the romance section.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice said grabbing my hand. I shook my head 'no' and cried some more. Alice let me put my head on her shoulders, and Rosalie passed me as many tissues as I needed while finding me a copy of "Pride and Prejudice" to read. I sat there and read while my best friends comforted me.

I cried some more wishing my love life to be like Mr. Darcy's and Elizabeth Bennet's.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Rosalie soothed me, giving me another tissue. I took it gratefully and blew my nose rather loudly. I bet I looked like a mess, I caught my reflection in one of the mirrors in the library. My face was tear stained, my mascara was smudged, and my feet were dirty. My dress was still good and my hair had a couple of curls falling out of place.

"We can never be together," I cried to them.

"Never say never, darling," Rosalie whispered to me.

I wiped my face and decided I wouldn't sit her and wallow in pity. I'd go back and find Edward at the dance.

"Alice, do you have a spare dress? I really just want to see Edward right now," I whispered to her. She nodded and we all ran back to me & Alice's dorm. She threw me a white dove chiffon dress while Rosalie just fixed up my make-up. I walked back to the dance, my head held high.

I saw Tanya and her crew whispering eyeing my dress. I knew they had a plan to embarrass me, but luckily they didn't know who I was with my mask on. Alice and Rosalie soon went up to them; then they backed off. I searched for Edward but couldn't find him.

I left the dance, my head down. I couldn't be with him, it was hopeless. I walked slowly around the campus, Rosalie's words repeating in my head._ Never say never_, I told myself.

* * *

**Okay, so now you know why I called it Never say never! [: The chappie was short, but important.**

**Reviewww! [: & give me some ideas or thoughts of yours!**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997  
**


	12. Listen to your heart

**I've tried to update but fanfiction was being crazy and school was making me suck. Review. [: & I tried getting this chapter in words, but it wouldn't work. Sorry if it's not my best work. :\ & everybody's waiting for Bella & Edward to get together. i know, i know. (:  
**

**Disclaimer; SM owns it!**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV:**

I woke up in the morning and immediately felt like crap. I mean if you experienced half the things that's happened to me in the past 8 hours, you'd understand. Well, first I'd tried to convince my heart to stop loving-I mean liking someone. Second, I'd gone to the dance and got an amazing dance to have it ruined. Third, when I tried to find Edward; I failed. So, yeah. That's what happened.

Today was Saturday and well, I had nothing to do. I'm probably gonna stay in my dorm while Alice does whatever Alice does. I was still trying to convince myself to go find Edward, but I just-I don't know what I should do. I hopped out of bed grabbed a towel and took a nice, cool, refreshing shower.

Well, being the fashion guru I am-note the sarcasm in my voice-I chose a pair of gray sweats and a pink t-shirt. I threw my wet hair into a bun and walked to the kitchen to grab a bowl of Lucky Charms. Alice was flipping through the new issue of Seventeen Magazine. Ashley Tisdale and Alyson Michalka was on the front cover. Weren't they off of Disney or something? Eh, that was my best guess.

"So, Alice," I spoke dragging out the 'o.'

"Are you gonna find Edward?" she asked bluntly. She was never a fan of being subtle.

"I want to, but what if doesn't want me once he finds out it's me?" I questioned, fearing that I was right.

"Listen here, Bella! Are you listening? Edward loves you. He changed because of you. Listen to me!" Alice yelled getting very close to my face.

"Okay, Alice! I'll look for him! Let me finish my Lucky Charms and I will go!" I said.

"Nope, you're going now!" she exclaimed before pulling me out and chucking my shoes at me. I swear I saw her sit down and finish the rest of my cereal. That little girl! Ugh. So, if I am out the house I'm gonna go for a walk and grow a pair. Then, find Edward. What if he didn't want me?

I took a calming breath and walked to Star Bucks. I bought a cup of herbal tea and sipped on it for a while. I stood up, threw my cup away, and headed towards Edward's dorm. Well, Edward and Emmett's room. I started to make my way there, when I spotted Jasper playing basketball. Oh how, that was a fun sport!

I was still a bit rusty, but wearing these sweats would make it easier for me to play. I made my way to Jasper because obviously I wanted to put off seeing Edward. I kinda did, but I kinda didn't. You get what I'm feeling? Maybe not.

"Hey, Jasper," I said. He looked kinda aggravated. He pushed the sweat off his brow and took another shoot. He missed. He was never off his game like this.

"Dude, what's wrong?" I questioned. His brow just went in further.

"Did you check the posting outside of Mrs. Sawyer's door?" he asked. I shook my head no.

"Well, go," he said shaking me off. He was acting really strange. I would check the posting of whatever he was talking about _after_ I talked to Edward. I decided I would have to talk to him eventually and find out the truth. I walked to the Emmett and Edward's dorm; then I knocked. Emmett came out groaning in a pair of boxers and a tank-top.

He was sleeping. Last time I checked it was like maybe 12:30 pm. He should be awake by now. I guess dancing really wears someone out.

"Is Edward here?" I asked ignoring his choice of outfit. He just yawned and pointed toward Edward's room before trudging off to hibernation, yet again. I just nodded at him, not trying to spark up a conversation because I doubt it'd even work.

I walked into Edward's room, knowing I should've knocked first. Well, I figured I should've knocked _after_ I saw what was happening. There was Tanya, straddling a shirtless Edward in some kind of lingerie. Ugh.

I know I felt tears swelling up in my eyes, so I just ran my way out. I didn't leave fast enough because I heard Edward call my name. I wiped the betraying tears and went anywhere. Before I know it, I was in the gym. I just can't believe Edward would do this. I grabbed a basketball and just played.

I went to the showers to clean up a bit, then walked to Mrs. Sawyer's door. Since Jasper was freaking out about something. Ah, the cast list of Romeo and Juliet was up. I groaned as I looked at the posting on Mrs. Sawyer's door. I was Juliet, which was good; but Jasper was Romeo..

I closed my eyes in frustration and looked at my understudy. It was Alice! I groaned even louder, angry at the world. Why did the world have it out to get me? I double checked the door to see if I was really crazy. But my eyes did not deceive me, what I was seeing was the pure truth.

I sank to the ground and let tears flow out angrily. I thought maybe today would make up for the crazy night I had yesterday, but I guess not. How this is a wicked and crazy world.

I then, felt the comfort of a pair of arms and I didn't even have to look up. Yet I let a little gasp come out and was met by the green eyes I was dying to see. I jumped out of Edward's arms and wiped my tears.

"What do you want? To hurt me even more?" I whispered. It was supposed to sound harsh, but it just sounded broken.

"I-No, you gotta hear me out Bella!" he said confused.

"So, you can embarrass me even more? Or do you want to break my heart, some more?" I questioned.

"No, what you said in there was not what it looks like," Edward said his eyes filled with sorrow. He had a little nice act going on.

"Then, explain to me Edward," I said sharply, it slicing through the thickness of the air.

"She came onto me. She came into my room. I was about to go look for you. The girl I l-loved. Someone who I had an amazing dance with," Edward said finally standing up.

"I-I just, I don't know what to do," I whispered.

"Then, listen to your heart," he said evenly before kissing me slightly on the lips.

* * *

**So, hope you enjoyed it. (: ALso, I'm asking for 70 reviews? We have 64. But it's all cool.  
**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997  
**


	13. Board Games

**OKAY. it's almost been a month since I've updated, but I have a really good excuse! I broke my arm & it took 3 weeks to get off! & then, I was piled with school work. So finally, I sat down & made myself right. I think this chapter came out pretty well. [: Enjoy! Also, for the next couple of chapters will be sweet & cute, filled with some Bella and Edward romance! ;D  
**

**Disclaimer: Me no own. ;(**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV:**

"I refuse to eat it," Edward said, a smile hinting on his face. I took a spoon full of Ben & Jerry's Chocolate Fudge Brownie and stuck it in Edward's mouth. He eventually had to swallow it because where else would he spit it?

He in returned took a spoon of his Cherry Garcia and flicked it at me. This turned out into a full on ice-cream war, well this is his dorm! I hope he has fun cleaning.

"You're helping me clean," he said as we evaluated the kitchen. There were bits of ice-cream on the counter, ground, and even on the ceiling..Wonder, how it got there!

We just cam home from a 2 hour dance rehearsal for the Winter Showcase! Edward and I are now an "official" couple as of a couple of days ago when I found out my casting. I told Mrs. Sawyer that I couldn't be Juliet and she was confused.

I explained to her the situation, she immediately agreed to switch Alice ahead to Juliet. She said me and Alice were equal in talent, but I looked more like Juliet. So, she didn't have a problem switching it out.

Jasper finally stopped ignoring me once he found out the news. He was actually ecstatic that Alice would be playing his love interest. I've never seen him get so excited about anything except about baseball and Alice.

Edward threw a towel at me and I dropped to the ground to clean up the mess. After about 30 minutes and a ton of clorox wipes, we got the kitchen clean and the ceiling without ice cream. We went into Edward's room to lay down for a bit.

"Let's go do something with the gang," I said getting off my butt and onto my feet. Edward was laying in his bed sleeping, I think. I guess cleaning wears him out.

"Mhhmgrh," he muttered back. Yup, that declared he was still half-asleep.

"Come on!" I smiled planting kisses on his face. He smiled and kissed my lips.

"Fine," he muttered throwing on a pair of his vans. I grabbed his hand and we walked to Jasper's dorm because the gang was located there. Why? I'm not sure. We swung open the door to Jasper's room to see Emmett and Jasper going head to head in Halo. While, Rosalie is yawning and killing the both of them. The word, "Game Over! Winner: RosiePosie4." Emmett threw his controller on the ground and stomped away.

"Another defeat boys," Rosalie said smugly checking her nails. Jasper took the defeat better than Emmett, who looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Hey! Lisa just texted me saying Mr. Motney needs some people to help out at the fall festival! I just volunteered us to do it," Alice said smiling. We walked out by the cafeteria where they were holding a fundraiser/fall fest for the showcase.

Alice directed us to different stations to do different things. Alice and Rosalie were to go fix some decorations. I was to help bake some more treats. The boys had to go help lift heavy boxes and what not.

I went to my station, grabbed an apron, and started baking whatever they wanted me to.

***NSN***

Finally, the fair was over and we raised over $3000. We all came home covered in dirt, make-up, or flour. Well, it was a sucessful day! We all drifted back to me and Alice's dorm.

We all showered and got clean. I got really bored and suggested we play a marathon of board games. Let me tell you, that didn't go so well:

_Sorry, the board game:_

_"No! Alice! Ack! Bwah!" screamed Emmett when Alice passed him up and getting her home. __Alice flashed a nice smile towards Emmett._

_"Babe, calm down!" Rosalie said shaking her head at her boyfriend of 2 years. _

_"No! I shall not!" Emmett screamed knocking the whole game board._

_"Why'd you do that?" I yelled. _

_"No, no, no!" Edward cried falling to the ground._

_I think we had too much candy.._

_Twister:_

_We thought it'd be a good idea for all 6 of us to play.._

_Alice was at the bottom, nearly doing a split. Me bending over Alice, my leg over Rosalie. Edward was under Rosalie's back and his arm crossing Alice's face. Jasper was over me, his leg crossing over my leg. _

_Last, but not least; Emmett was all over us. His left leg was my Alice's ear, his right ear by my leg, his left arm on top of Edward's hair and his groin a bit in Jasper face.._

_I spinned the spinner with my free arm._

_"Emmett, left leg red spot," I shouted. Emmett tried but gailed, he collapsed.._

_He just collapsed right on top of us, which made everybody fall on each other._

_"Uump!" was the noise we made when we hit the ground._

_Monopoly:_

_"I want the dog!" Jasper yelled at Edward._

_"I don't think so! I want the dog!" Edward yelled back. _

_"No! I want the dog!" I yelled to the both of them and grabbed it out their hands._

_"I don't think so!" Rosalie yelled stealing it from me._

_So, we ended up fighting and wrestling each other for the little dog. Alice won and she didn't even want the dog._

_3 (New Scene)_

_"No! I landed their first!" I yelled to Emmett. _

_"No, you didn't! I did!" Emmett shouted at me._

_"I don't think so! I was going to buy it!" Rosalie shouted._

_"Bah!" yelled Jasper and threw all the money on the ground!_

Let's just say that, we had a little too much fun playing.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed it! Also, I'm doing this thing where if you want your story to be advertised in an author's note for my next chapters, just review saying your story name! I'm only advertising 3 stories per chapter! First people who ask, go on the next chapter! **

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997**


	14. Don't Rape Him

**Hey guys! I know not a lot of people have me on author alert, so if you didn't know; I HAVE A NEW STORY OUT. (: It is called "Only in New York." I think yall would enjoy that one. **

**I will not be neglecting this story at all. School has been hectic but it's break for me! & HAPPY THANKSGIVING! ;D**

**Disclaimer; I am not the of SM's characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV:**

"Harder! Try harder! Extend your leg back. No, that's too far. Glide, not stumble. Faster!" Mr. Sumner yelled at our after school rehearsal for the winter showcase. The winter showcase was right around the corner.

Today was November 22nd. The showcase was to be date for on December 10th. There was less than a month to practice for it. Not to mention the group's extra dance we're going to do.

I'm gonna be in the extra dance, hip-hop, and ballet part of the showcase. Mr. Sumner, the hip-hop teacher, was drilling us to be perfect. He wanted us to have fun, but it's pretty intense. We've been in the studio for an hour and a half. Not to mention, I had Mrs. Prane's, the ballet teacher, rehearsal either that day.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand and continued back to dancing. I stomped at the appropriate places and started to back up to let Emmett produce his dance solo.

Emmett would be break dancing, with many of us in the background cheering him on. It was a thrill for that boy. Emmett nailed it right on time and got a high-five from Mr. Sumner.

"Okay! 5 minute break, go get water," Mr. Sumner instructed us taking a seat on the ground.

Everybody thanked him quickly and ran to their bags to grab a sip of water.

"Hey, baby girl," Edward said smiling to after taking a swig of gatorade.

"You know, water is healthier than gatorade," I replied taking a big gulp of water. Emmett then reached us with his huge bottle of gatorade.

"Good job, bro. Ya' nailed it," Edward spoke to Emmett.

"You know it! Up top!" Emmett yelled to Edward giving him a hi-five.

"Emmett, even I don't have that much energy left in me," spoke Alice. She wasn't in our class, but she was gonna participate in the hip-hop part. Jasper and Rosalie aren't a big fan of hip-hop, so they were in some other dance practice.

"Come on! Last time, take it from the top!" the teacher yelled. We threw our drinks in our bags and got up ready to dance again.

***NSN***

"I like the outfits, Alice," I said with major surprise when Mr. Sumner threw the outfits at us. We all caught ours and got ready to leave. The outfits for us girls were pink, yellow, or green tank top. Alice choose pink, also Alice said I had to wear the green.

We had another black tank-top to go over it and there were black capris or black shorts. I went with capris and Alice choose the shorts. Also, there were hats for us to throw on. The boys just had a black open t-shirt and their choice of jeans.

"Don't act surprised! You know I'm like the fashion guru," Alice said hitting my shoulder.

"Don't abuse ma' lady," Edward said to Alice. Alice just laughed her little tinkling laugh and took off to meet Jasper. Emmett didn't want to be by us "love birds" so he ditched.

Right before he ditched though, he said he got a text saying that, "We're going out to dinner at 6:30. New place opened. Wear something casual." He said Alice texted him.

"Yeah, yeah," I spoke to him.

"I'm going to take a shower and get ready for dinner. Bye, Edward," I smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"What? No kiss?" he said with a puppy dog face.

"No, you're gross and sweaty," I winked at him and took off in a jog to my room. I grabbed a pair of jeans because it was awfully cold tonight and a gray and blue sweater. I think Alice would be proud.

I smiled at that joke. I jumped in the shower and instantly felt free of sweat and germs. I used my regular strawberry shampoo and dove body soap. I cleaned myself and got dressed.

Since, I wasn't Rosalie or Alice, I just dried my hair and added a touch of mascara. They'd probably yell at me for it later because they took me to buy foundation, concealer, eye shadow, primer, and stuff like that last weekend.

I slipped on some ballet flats and headed out to Jasper's dorm because I got a text that everybody was meeting there. I walked out the dorm and immediately hit someone.

"Ouch," I muttered to myself. I stood up to help the person I bumped into. It was Mike. The kid I pretended to flirt with on the first day. Man, karma is coming back to bite me.

"Sorry," I said pulling him to his feet. He stood up and rubbed the back of his head.

"No, it's fine. Um, yeah. Bye," he scurried away from me. I'm surprised he didn't try to pull something on me. I bet Emmett said something to that kid. I'm gonna talk to Emmett about that later.

I walked to Jasper's dorm & we all jumped in the jeep to "Aurora." Once we arrived there, it seemed like a very cozy restaurant. I'm glad I wasn't over-dressed. We took our seats and quickly ordered.

"Emmett, what did you say to Mike Newton?" I questioned giving him a look.

"Oh! Oh, Oh. Hahah, well. I just, sorta of, you know told him to stay away from you or I'll do something illegal to him," Emmett stuttered.

"Illegal to him? Don't rape him," Rosalie giggled and kissed his cheek.

Now, that is why I just love my friends.

* * *

**Bam, Bam, Turkey and Ham! I updated, finally. [: Happy Early Thanksgiving!**

**Here are the advertised stories: **

**Emmett's-baby-girl-since1915 [All of her stories.]**

**Volturi? or Cullen's? by Gummi-Bearz**

**Take a Chance by ThatGiftedGal**

**If you want your stories advertised, tell me in the review. So, review & have a good Thanksgiving!**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997  
**


	15. Winter Showcase

**Hey guys! I just wanted to give yall an update before Christmas came around! I'm finally on my break. This is the last update before the year ends! **

**Okay, this is the major chapter! Like, this is the winter showcase and a shocking surprise.**

**[PS. WE ARE ALMOST AT 100! ACK! my goal for all my stories to give 100 reviewws. (: ]**

**Disclaimer; SM owns her character, I only own my plot!**

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

The bright lights were flashing upon the empty stage, waiting for dancers to start the show. Edward's hand was in mine, my other hand wiping off the sweat on my forehead. Our breaths were heavy on the silent air of the winter showcase.

We all took a seat in the back, sipping on our water; ready to start dancing.

It was almost our turn to dance. The group, us. We were all holding hands, ready to go do our dance on the stage. We were the last act on stage, everything else was finished. There Mr. Pizto, the announcer of the winter showcase, started annoucing our performace. It was now or never.

We took our places behind the curtain, waiting for Christina Aguileara's voice to cue us to begin. We took our spots on the ground, letting the curtains pull back, Christina's voice coming out. I took my stance in the arabesque motion, but with attitude. I focused on making my leg straighter and letting my arms poised.

I evelopped and turn in Edward perfectly. Edward spun me into his arms, then back out again; me tucking my legs in the right places. The fouetté' Eva and Drew suggested flowed perfectly as I watched Alice and Rosalie do it from the corner of my eye. We pranced back to our partners, penché-ing; as Rosalie did it perfectly, her height not being a restriction anymore.

Then, us girls formed a line at the back of the stage; the boys leaving to get dressed for our modern dance. I started doing my grand jeté; Eva following me, and so on. I rolled off to the side of the stage to get dresses, while the girls followed me. The stage then went dark, the audience not knowing to clap because it wasn't the end yet.

We threw on our outfits quickly, going back onto the stage. We all quietly slipped onto the stage, Samson already starting to play. Angela threw us all a thumbs up, getting ready to perform. Instead of Edward and I, starting in the arrow position; we decided to let Alice and Jasper do it. I think that addition would do wonders for our dance because Alice was more petite than I.

Edward dipped me, my hair swaying in the back. Alice and Jasper started their solo dance in the center, twirling and spinning around. It was amazing. It was everything I imagined it to be.

I dropped down onto the ground, making a quiet thud; like everyone else. Then, we all started stretching out our arms; waiting for the boys to sweep us off our feet then, tossing us in the air. We then, jumped off of them. Us girls started flying around doing our grand jetés, while the boys started their soubresauts.

Then, the lights went off again. Alice took lead and ran to the powder room, us trailing behind her. This was the jazz section, Rosalie's forte. She was very excited, the gleam in her eyes sparkling.

The boys went to get dressed and set up the 5 needed chairs on stage. I threw my black leotard on, the gold lining sparkling in the dim lights. Rosalie ran onto the stage, taking a seat in the center chair; just as we planned. We all cirled around her, in our seats.

I tipped my black hat down, watching the spot light hit Rosalie first, then following us after her. I stood up and did my pivot their, Edward sliding the chair off to the side. I silently prayed to myself that the chairs wouldn't hit something and make a noise.

I mentally crossed my fingers, then sighed in relief. Us girls started to do our jazz lay-outs, then the boys pulled us back up. I smiled at Edward, and he gladly returned it.

Jasper did his jazz-run, as the boys followed his lead. Alice started her stag-leap, then we followed in order as well. I landed on my knees, it hurt a little; but it all makes for a good show. Edward offered me a hand, like the other guys but us girls waved them off.

The boys met in a circle in the middle of the stage, pretending to discuss something while looking back at us.

"Ow!" yelled Emmett knee sliding across the stage to us. Edward knee slid towards me. I stood up and did a sissonne fall while the boys left to grab the chairs to put them back in place. I took a seat in my chair. We tipped our heads back and threw the hats towards the audience.

The lights then started to dim, and it looked like we were fading away. We grabbed the chairs and threw them to the side; then put on our hip-hop outfits. Alice decided we needed more time to put on our make-up, so the boys went on the stage to start off the dance. Madonna and Justin Timberlake filled the air, excited screams from the audience.

The boys were supposed to start having a dance off between each other. During that time, Emmett would start break dancing and Drew would start krumping. We finally finished getting our costumes ready, so us girls walked onto the stage.

We pretended to check out the guys and start cat-calling towards them. The audience gave us a big hearty laugh at that. I started two-stepping, then the boys started to eye us and challenge us to a dance off.

I threw my shoes to the side and the girls and boys start challenging each other out. We then got in partners and Edward threw me in the air. Then catching me bridal style and putting me back on my feet.

All of us met at the center, grabbed each other's hands, and took a big bow. The audience clapped, cheered, and even whistled for us.

"I wanna call all the dancers to the stage! Come on, everybody! Give these kids a big round' of applause!" yelled Mr. Pizto. The audience clapped even louder, if possible! I smiled and the group decided to go meet my parents.

"Hey, mom," I smiled at her.

"Hey, Bella-boo! You did great!" she shouted at me. My friends laughed at the nick-name. We all walked backstage to take a seat. When, 2 men approached us.

"Can I speak to Isabella Swan?" asked one man.

"Can I speak to Alice Cullen?" asked the man asked.

"I'm Bella," I spoked slowly.

"I'm Alice!" Alice chirped brightly.

"Well, for the second semester of Julliard. We recruit 30 seniors to come stay with us and give them a scholarship for the freshman year to. Isabella, you are one of the seniors picked," the man smiled at me.

"Alice Brandon. Berkley is doing the same and we want you to be at our school," the man told Alice.

"What?" everyone shouted at them at the same time.

* * *

**Ya like? (: I hope it was a surprise! Happy Early Christmas(if you celebrate it)! Review! **

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997**


	16. Thoughts

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for such the long wait, I couldn't get what I wanted into words and honestly I was just too tired to sit down and write. But I am sick and I hate it. But here you go!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. Sadly, I don't. :(**

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

My mind was spinning at a ridiculously fast pace, as I tried to comprehend the words that came spilling out of his mouth. Julliard? Wow, that would be a major step.

"Thank you so much! But we will have to take some time to think about touring the campuses and choosing to stay for freshman year of college. As I presume, this is like early admission; but instead of us applying, we were chosen?" Alice replied back smoothly regaining her composure quicker than me.

Which made me doubt, she had even _lost _her composure. I gave a quick jerking nod toward the men, my eyes still huge.

"Thank you and we will be in contact," they told us, as serious as can be. We shook their hands and they departed.

"Wow," I muttered.

"Oh my gosh!" Rosalie squealed pulling us into a big hug, jumping up and down.

"Good job," Edward whispered into my ear. His breath hot on my neck, making me shiver. I still couldn't get over the fact that we were together.

"Thanks," I said turning around to give him a hug.

"Let's go to my dorm, we can get some food and take a seat," Rosalie told us, a towel around her neck; her breath becoming steadier. We just nodded and Jasper ordered supreme pizza for us.

We took a seat in Rosalie's single dorm, as she has been here for all 4 years; she had the ability to apply for a single dorm. There was a single rap on the door, Emmett being the hungriest greedily answered and door; got the pizza.

He set the pizza on the ground for us to take a slice as we pleased.

"What are we going to do?" Alice asked everyone.

"I think you guys should do it. This is a _once _in a life time change, don't let it pass by," Jasper said pizza sauce staining his face, which made it a little less meaningful. Alice giggled and gladly wiped it off his face.

"I don't want to leave you guys though," I kinda shrugged at them.

"Bella, this is early admission. This is your ticket to your college. We can always apply and try to get in. Don't let this pass you up," Rosalie said meaningfully.

"I don't know," I said honestly. Alice was set on going, she was fearless. Me? I'd always have my doubts.

"Me and Bella are gonna head to her dorm. We'll think it over," Edward told everybody taking me in his arms.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Alice asked standing up to accompany us, but Jasper just pulled her back down telling them I needed to talk. I sent a silent prayer towards him thanking him.

"I need more pizza," I heard Emmett yell as I shut the door close. We walked hand and hand into my dorm room.

"You up for a movie?" I asked Edward.

"Sure, Jasper rented The Last Exorcist. The 1973 version. He left it here," he replied grabbing us drinks and some popcorn.

"Man, I will be having nightmares tonight," I replied stuffing the DVD in and getting some blankets.

We watched it into an hour deep, when Alice came in and saw the part where the little girl turned into a demon. She started screaming and yelling to turn it off.

To our digression, we turned it off. It was getting really interesting and the plot was wicked.

"Curfew, Edward. Go to your dorm before we get in trouble," Alice shoved Edward out the door.

"What are we going to do about this college thing?" I asked Alice.

"I don't know, but I do know that we'll make the right choice," she said sighing a bit and leaving to head to her bed.

I surely hope so because this isn't something I can do over.

**Edward's POV:**

"Curfew, Edward. Go to your dorm before we get in trouble," Alice told me while politely shoving me out the door.

I shook my head and walked to my dorm. I thought about Berkley and Julliard. How would this affect me and Bella's relationship? I didn't think about our future too often.

I just know I loved being around her. I loved how she changed me. I love how she's everything I want.

I just know I love her and that has to be enough to let us make it through.

* * *

**This is a short chapter, because I had writer's block. But I tried to update. :3**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997**


	17. Winter Break

**Uhm, hi? (: Idk if I'll be updating regularly but this chapter came to me.**

**I listened to Starry Eyed by Ellie Goulding while writing this. **

**OH, BTW; my personal tumblr is t33enage-dream (dot) tumblr (dot) com**

**Follow if you like!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the characters.**

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

"Of course! Thank you very much! Yes, mhmm. The location in Brooklyn. I'll keep in touch," Alice smiled brightly. My little sister is leaving Fame: School of Dance to attend Berkeley this new semester.

Right now, everyone is on winter/Christmas break, it was the last week of break before we returned to school. Instead Alice is going to Berkeley for early admission. Things were going to be different without her. She kept everyone happy and energetic even on our worse days. Bella decided to stay and just reapply to Julliard later.

I pulled her into a big hug and didn't let go. It was different, us 3 as in me, her, and Emmett did everything together. Things would change! Emmett saw us and joined in, ultimately making us all fall down.

"Don't tell me you guys are turning into softies?" Alice piped at us quirking an eyebrow after we all untangled from each other.

"Don't tell me you are that excited to get rid of us?" Emmett asked back.

"I don't think she could get rid of us if she tried," I said laughing.

"I wouldn't get rid of you guys! How else will I get my stuff to my new dorm at Berkeley?" she smiled back.

Of course, Jasper was excited that she got offered something so amazing but sad because he wouldn't get to see his girlfriend everyday for the next 6 months. My mother was completely ecstatic. Bella and Rosalie on the other hand were a complete mess. They cried tears of happiness and sadness.

Bella, I missed her so much. She was visiting Renee right now and Jasper were with his parents. Rosalie decided to go on winter break to our house. Esme, of course, didn't mind at all. Our family resides in Michigan, where it is current snowing.

"I swear if it doesn't stop snowing," Rosalie grumbled coming down the stairs wrapped in her blanket.

"Well, Rosalie it is Michigan and _not _Texas," Alice told her holding a smirk.

"It doesn't even snow this much in New York though!" Rosalie said exasperatedly.

"Hot chocolate topped with whipped creme and a dash of cinnamon!" Esme told us walking in with a tray. Carlisle, Esme's fiancee, came in a kissed her on the cheek. This was the person for Esme, for once he wasn't a scum bag, and he actually loved us as his own. He stood next to her smiling.

The tray Esme was holding had 8 hot chocolates. If my counting was correct, there was only 6 of us including Esme and Carlisle.

"Esme, why are there 8 hot chocolates?" Emmett said voicing my thoughts.

"Is someone coming over? Why didn't you tell us we had company?" Alice asked confused.

Esme and Carlisle just stepped aside. There stood Bella in all her glory, rosy and pink, with Jasper standing next to her pulling off his beanie. I ran to Bella and swung her into a hug and quick kiss.

"Hello to you too," she smiled to me. We took their luggage and showed them to their rooms. Then, we all got situated on the couch.

"So, care to tell us how you guys are here?" Rosalie asked now sharing her blanket with Emmett while sipping her hot chocolate. Just earlier they were fighting over the blanket. That couple was so crazy yet they worked.

I was sitting with Bella, our hands never leaving each other.

"Well, Bella actually asked if she could stay over and of course we would let her stay," Esme spoke, happy as ever, "and since everyone else was here, I pulled a few strings and Mrs. & Mr. Hale were fine with Jasper going since Rosalie was over here."

"You asked to come?" I asked to Bella.

"What? You don't miss me?" she pouted.

"Of course, I do," I smiled kissing her quickly.

We sat there for a while, just watching tv, everyone laughing and enjoying themselves.

"Guys! We should have a snowball fight!" Emmett exclaimed jumping up.

"I'll pass, maybe I'll join in later," Rosalie told everyone.

"Me too, still not a fan of this weather," my Bella said shaking her head. Everyone else decided to head out and throw snow balls. Before I headed out, I saw Rosalie scoot close to Bella and they started talking.

Emmett turned around to nail Alice right in the face, ooh she's gonna get mad. Alice just shook it off and laughed, but we could all see that evil glint in her eye.

After the first snowball thrown, it turned out into a whole war. Eventually, Alice got Emmett back by "accidentally" tripping him, then nailing him with 20 snowballs. I hit Jasper in the back of head and went to hid behind a tree. I got Emmett from behind the tree.

He tried to get me back, but I ducked and the snowball hit Rosalie in the face. Her and Bella were walking out to play in the snow too.

"Oh, it's on!" she yelled throwing snowballs at everyone angrily.

Bella threw a snowball right in my chest and looked around sheepishly. I tackled her to the ground softly, she shrieked as we landed on the ice cold snow. I placed a kiss on her lips. It start off soft and started to turn a little more passionate, but we were rudely interrupted when we felt a million snowballs hit us; covering us head to toe.

We finally backed off and decided it'd be nice to go inside and just chill.

The rest of the day was just a blur. We did many things from the snowball fight to boxing on the wii to playing fuck, kill, marry. Finally, I was off in my bed just laying down thinking. I was grateful for everything that has happened and how so many things changed.

I heard my door creek and there my angel entered.

"Hey, baby girl," I said pulling her into my bed. "Why are you still up?"

"I-I just had to tell you something, the real reason I came here," she told me her eyes sad. I gave her a look telling her to continue.

"I had to leave my house. I couldn't take it. She thought she could just make decisions for me! Ugh!" she said shaking her head.

"Hold on a second, what are you talking about?" I asked so confused.

"Renee. I. Ugh," she managed to get out. Bella took a deep breath and finally said something I could comprehend.

"She's making me go to Julliard on early admission," Bella managed to get out, her eyes sad.

* * *

**I'm so weird, it's 1:43 am and I just finished writing. Oh, thank you for hitting 100 reviews! That's been my goal for all my stories! So yeah.**

**You all probably hate me because I'm a horrible author (x But thank you to anyone sticking by me!**

**So to somehow thank you guys, anyone who story alerts or favorites or reviews this chapter will get a shout-out/promotion in my new chapter AND I'll reply to review and maybe go review some of your stories?**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997**


	18. MAJOR AUTHOR'S NOTE MUST READ

**Dear amazing reviewers and people who read my story,**

**I'm gonna be honest. I totally forgot about this and I'm sorry to tell you that I don't plan to finish these stories.**

**If you want to finish them, email me at tommygrl1997 gmail(dot)com**

******If you want to just stay in touch with me as friends, follow me on my tumblr. delusional-youth(dot)tumblr(dot)com**

**With much love and memories,**

**Angelina**


End file.
